Christine's Diary
by AlwaysSeekTheTruth
Summary: An EC story. Christine is moved to a new childrens home and starts singing at her new school where a mysterious masked man starts playing the piano. They unearths feelings in each other neither has ever felt before... what are they?
1. The Masked Man

Okay I am sorry for changing it AGAIN but I read through it again to get some ideas for the next chapter and I realised there were still a lot of mistakes so… being me I edited it once again and I hope this is the last time I do it to this chapter

Please review x

_Dear Diary,_

_ So, today I arrived at the new children's home. God I can't wait 6 months until I am __**finally **__18 and can get away from this; from everything. It' s not that it isn't nice but 8 years of living with other children moving place to place and being rejected over and over isn't exactly the life I wanted. I got transferred here because the home said they needed more room for the younger children, the real reason: I am too old for anyone to want to foster/adopt now. _

_ I know it should bother me, but it does. I knew from the moment I arrived I was "Past my Prime". People don't want to adopt miserable ten year olds. _

_Well, tomorrow I start my new school, middle of the year, middle of the exams... great. This isn't the only thing bothering me though, it's how people don't want to know you once they find out you have no family and no home. Because for me, nowhere is home; of the 6 different homes I've lived in none of them have been home. Anyway, it's getting late and like I said: school tomorrow. So I'd better get to sleep. At lest here I have my own room, I've always shared but it's nice, I can finally have some peace._

_ Bye for now_

_ Christine x_

Christine snapped her diary book with a clack and placed it under her pillow. She didn't know of any of the kids in here and even though there was nothing of value in her new room she didn't want anybody getting there hands on this. If they did she wasn't sure what she'd do, all her innermost thoughts had been spilled in this diary. She tried to get comfy in this unfamiliar bed and even though she couldn't she was so tired from the days travelling she fell asleep despite of it.

She awoke the next morning, her hair a mess and bags under her eyes. When her eyes opened, she glanced around in confusion wondering where she was and then, understanding, her eyes filled with tears at the thought of starting a new school and trying to fit in. Blinking them away she sighed and got out of bed adding a gracious stretch as she stood up looking like a cat awakening from a long sleep.

"Christine?" A voice asked from the other side of the door, she sighed again and tying her hair up in a bobble walked over to the door and opened it. Her eyebrows raised and her eyes staring unwaveringly at the woman stood in front of her. The woman shifted uneasily as the gaze bore into her skin.

"Yes?" Christine asked still annoyed at the woman, trying to blame someone for the mess of her life. Christine's eyes never left the care workers, she only did this because she knew it intimidated people but she found you could read a lot by looking at anyone's face and the shifts in their expressions.

"Just checking you were up, school today" The woman told her nervously. Christine raised an eyebrow and the woman carried on feeling even more intimidated. "Erm, well I see you're up" she said gesturing towards the girl standing in her doorway, somehow still managing to look graceful and pretty in her pyjamas and a distasteful expression on her face." So... you obviously haven't forgotten, so, yeah. I will be going" The woman gestured behind her then scurried off trying to work out why she was so intimidated by this girl.

Closing the door she leant against it and sighed, she hadn't meant to be like that but she just wasn't in the mood today. "_Argh" _she said slamming her fist against the door. She needed to calm down before she burst into tears. She did the only thing she knew would calm her down, singing. She went over to her most prized possession: her iPod. It had taken about 3 years to save up for one of these and another year just for the CDs, all of which were safely locked away so no one could get to them but her. It might be surprising but all her music was opera based and as she put it on she felt herself relax and get lost in the music, and eventually singing it. Little did she know the woman she had just a moment ago scared, was listening in wonder at the beauty of which she sung with.

Stepping of the school bus she looked around at the school, it seemed new. It was relatively easy to find the main office where she collected a map and her timetable noticing with relief she had music first. If they didn't have good musical facilities she had no idea what she would do. She let out a breath of relief as she rounded the corner to the music building, it was as new as the rest of the school, perhaps newer but the hall where the stage was certainly wasn't, it looked old but beautiful. It filled Christine with a sense of wonder as she stared upon it and made her eager to get up on the stage and sing.

"Christine?" Instantly she regained her control and turned to face the man who spoke to her, he was aged but had a friendly face. She smiled at him and replied.

"That's me" she said still smiling, she hoped this was her music teacher and wasn't disappointed when she found out he was. He seemed to be someone who would listen to her and perhaps help her out if she got lost. He showed her the way to the music classroom.

"Is there anything in particular you studied or excelled at in music at your other school?" He asked her.

"Singing" she replied without hesitation. He looked a bit taken aback by this but asked her to sing for him anyway. She agreed to it and they set a time to perform after school so he could see whether she should continue with this chosen subject. The rest of the music lesson passed in a blur where she tried her best not to be seen by anyone in the class, she didn't want any attention from anyone. But by lunchtime she discovered that staying invisible wouldn't work as everyone looked at her and whispered about her. As she walked past a table with her lunch a girl stood up and invited her to their table.

"Hi! I'm Meg" The girl was cheery it almost made Christine feel sick. But she swallowed this feeling and smiled back.

"Christine" She said looking Meg in the eyes. Meg shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and Christine realized she was doing her staring thing again and averted her eyes to look at the table where there was a space free. Meg followed her gaze.

"Would you like to join us?" She said gesturing to the empty seat. _Damn_. Christine thought, this is what you got when you didn't look someone in they eye, it sent out wrong messages. She sighed inwardly and knowing how rude she would seem if she refused, accepted and sat in the empty seat staring downwards at her food. Thankfully, nobody asked her about herself and she was glad when the conversation was about trivial things such as: what was on TV last night and the latest celebrity scandals. Christine just nodded in agreement whenever she was asked a question even if she didn't know what it meant; she didn't watch a lot of TV because it meant having to socialize with the other people in the home, and the children who would be gone in a couple of weeks, gone to a new family. Something Christine would never have.

The rest of the day went slowly with Christine trying to catch up on the work she didn't know but eventually figuring out it was useless... there was just too much.

By the end of the day she felt ready to burst into tears but held onto the hope that Mr Daroga would let her carry on singing. She made her way over to the hall, struck again by the beauty and age of it all. Mr Daroga was waiting for her.

"Christine!" He exclaimed beaming at her warmly. She returned the smile. "Any song you would care to sing?"

"Well I had one in mind if you would be able to play it?" She asked tentatively and trying not to look into his eyes so she wouldn't intimidate him.

"Ah, I won't be playing it. This man here is going to play it for you, if you'd let him? I've recently taken care of him and he is paying me back by playing music for the school production, I thought he could have a bit of experience first." He said gesturing to a figure sat on the stage Christine hadn't noticed until then. She was a bit shocked at this and nervous, she didn't know what this man was like, what if he laughed? She got herself together though and spoke to him.

"Would you be able to play The Jewel Song from Faust for me?" She asked still wondering if either of them knew the notes for it. But at this the figure on the stage straightened up and seemed to pay more attention, she continued looking at him trying to see his face through the cloud of darkness but finding it impossible.

"So, can you?" Mr Daroga asked as he turned to face the figure. The shadowed man turned his body to face the teacher and snorted_. _"Have you forgotten who you are talking to, _Monsieur_?" Christine was shocked into silence by the sound of the voice, melodic, smooth and yet something unrecognizable lay beneath it. It was beautiful, even as he talked to Mr Daroga in that indignant way.

Suddenly, the owner of the voice stood up and Christine realized he was over 6 foot tall! The figure stepped forward out of the darkness and it took Christine everything she had not to gasp in shock as she took in the whole six foot of him, he was all dressed in black just like the darkness around him; the only thing not black was the stark white of the mask that covered half of this mans face. Why would someone wear such a thing she thought? And as she stared at him she realised he was staring back, not seeming at all undisturbed by the stare which was strange, he was the only person she'd ever met who met her directly in the eyes for a lengthy period of time. There was something about him that she couldn't quite place her fingers on. Maybe it was the subtle shift in expression for as she continued staring his eyes seemed to deepen with something only explained as loneliness and pain but as soon as it was there, it was gone.

Mr Daroga coughed and they both broke their 'stare contest'. Christine glanced down and blushed slightly hoping this man didn't think she was staring because of the mask, she wasn't she knew that for sure. But if she wasn't... then what was she? Maybe because he seemed lonely, in that moment she had wanted to reach out and comfort him. Laughing at herself inside Christine was the first to break the silence. Who wanted to comfort someone they'd only just met? It bought a smile to her lips which confused the two men around her.

"Shall I sing now?" She asked trying to calm herself from the emotions that confused her.

"Of course! Quick, onto the stage. You" He said, pointing to the masked man and then to the piano. The man nodded his head slightly and made his way over to the piano keeping his masked side turned away from them both. He took a seat at the piano and Christine took this as her cue to get onto stage. Mr Daroga smiled at her encouragingly as she took her place centre stage but hardly had time to register it and return one as the music started and she took a breath and started singing. The piano playing was exquisite it was intricate and beautiful, if she hadn't been so absorbed in it Christine would have been speechless, instead she sang and became one with it letting it take her along for the ride as the music escaladed and then came back down in a crashing crescendo, she couldn't believe only one person was making this incredible music. There were no words to describe how she felt at this moment, instead she accepted it and when it was done her knees gave way and she fell, seeing the stage crash towards her face. There was no time to scream but as she prepared herself for the impact she felt strong, sturdy hands grab her around the shoulders before she hit the floor.

She gasped for breath trying to work out why she hadn't hit the floor and craned her neck around to see a white mask staring down at her. She gasped again but this time in wonder as she felt the hands that had only moments ago played the most incredible music she had ever heard. He looked down at her and she could see a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Are you okay Mademoiselle?" He asked still staring at her. She stared back and found she could only manage a nod.

"My God. Christine!" Mr Daroga shouted running up onto the stage, his face red. "Are you okay?" The masked man looked at him and nodded and a look of confusion and amusement crossed her teachers' face which confused Christine even more. Why was everyone laughing at her? Maybe she didn't do very well, after all the piano accompaniment seemed to own the piece. But these thoughts were soon squashed as Mr Daroga exclaimed.

"You were remarkable Christine! Absolutely amazing! Why, I have never heard such a remarkable voice!" During this the masked man had placed Christine back on her feet and let go straight away as if she were a disease. But in doing so Christine also heard him mutter something under his breath which sounded an awful like, "She could be better" This offended Christine to some extent, she had spent most of her life training to be as good as she was now. She turned to him and was about to remark something when the masked man silenced her "You can leave now" He told her with harsh brutality. For some reason this bought tears to Christine's eyes and she glanced down, covering her face with her long curly brown hair to hide the hurt she felt.

"I'm late anyway" She told him, making sure her voice was cold as well so as not to betray the hurt he had made her feel. She didn't even know him! Why was he making her feel like this! Only after turning to walk off stage had she realised Mr Daroga had been watching this whole exchange with a knowing smile on his face. Christine was now even more confused but her teacher stared past her at the masked stranger with an eyebrow raised and he seemed to be hiding a smile.

The melodic voice sounded behind her but it sounded menacing and cold. "Shut up." Christine didn't know who he was talking to but it seemed to be aimed at Mr Hall more than her but still, the atmosphere was too tense in here to stand so headed home as quickly as possible.


	2. Confused Feelings

Wow didn't think you'd all like it this much, sorry this chapters so short I had sick day of school and so had time to write about this much but I'm going Paris soon so hopefully I'll get some inspiration there and when I get back expect loads more chapters! Please Review thanks xx

Just a note : I did not realise in the first part I had mentioned Erik's name but in this chapter I say she doesn't know it, It was because I changed the story a bit before I posted it and hadn't realised I'd left a bit of the other storyline in it. It's all been sorted now though

She ran upstairs to her room ignoring the comments from everyone else including the woman who had been listening to her this morning. Once there she slammed her door and lay on the bed weeping, she didn't know what had come over her, she never cried! Knowing this only made her want to cry more.

A few hours passed and she realised it must be time for dinner and as soon as she thought it, a knock sounded at the door. Wiping her eyes and pulling herself of her bed, Christine walked over to the door and opened it ready to have a go at whoever it was but that thought faded as she opened her door to reveal a young man of her age. He had chiselled good looks that were; there really was no other way to describe them, perfect. Christine just stared unable to speak never mind yell at him for disturbing her. After a while he broke their gaze and looked at the floor, knowing she had made him uncomfortable she made an effort to avert her eyes. It was him who broke the silence first.

"Viv say's you have to come down to eat something." He told her still not making eye contact. Before she'd met him, Christine was planning on not eating this evening but instead she told him she'd be down soon. He looked in her eyes before leaving and Christine looked back, both of them blushing a light shade of pink. He walked down the stairs and she watched him leave before closing her door and applying her make up again. Only when she looked in the mirror did she realise what a mess she was, mascara ran down her cheeks and her nose and eyes were red and puffy. She groaned inwardly before making herself presentable and walking downstairs, anxious to see him again and show him she didn't normally go around looking like watery mascara.

Dinner wasn't fancy, just everyone sat around a long wooden table, the youngest at one end with most of the staff bar one who was sat next to Christine. Christine had taken a seat opposite the boy she'd met upstairs hoping they could talk over dinner but the woman, she soon found out was Viv, had taken a seat next to her for some reason unknown to Christine. Still, she tried her best to ignore her and struck up a conversation with him. Soon into the conversation she discovered his name was Raoul.

"Is that foreign?" she asked him, not needing to pretend she was interested like she did with everyone else she had met.

"I think it's French, I'm not too sure though. "

"Oh okay" Christine said, a bit disappointed not to find out more but the only way to find out more was to ask about your past and that was something she didn't feel like talking about, even if it was someone else's.

"I saw you in school today; we're in the same form." He told her looking up at her and blushing a bit. Christine kicked herself mentally for not having noticed, she thought she recognized him from somewhere.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice I was…" She trailed off finding it hard to explain why she hadn't noticed him.

"Doing your best not to be seen? Don't worry I understand but it's going to be hard for _you_." He told her, seeming to have gained confidence. Christine was a bit taken aback by this, was he saying she was bad at it? He realised quickly he had offended her and carried on, trying to make up for it.

"I mean, you're so unique, you're pretty and you're not a nasty bitch." He told her simply. Christine blushed lightly at this slight comment but before she could reply a voice sounded beside her.

"Raoul! There are children here! " Viv reproved him sternly.

He bowed his head in apology although Christine could see a faint smile on his lips. She tried not to laugh and so excused herself and went back to her bedroom. The happiness she had been feeling in that moment had disappeared by the time she'd gone to bed for the night, leaving her with only the feeling of emptiness. She couldn't sleep and so pulled her diary out again,

_Dear Diary,_

_ There was a man today. Two actually. Although one more confusing and mysterious than the other, I don't know his name but that isn't what bothers me. The weird thing is he wears a mask I mean, why does he need to wear a mask unless he's hiding from something? Or maybe he's hideously deformed. Even if he was he shouldn't have to cover it up with a mask, I mean look at the elephant man, although that would be quite hard to cover up with a mask._

_All joking aside, the mask isn't what bothers me either; it's the way I didn't even know myself when I sang for him today. And Yes, I sang for _him, _not Mr Daroga. But that's only because his piano playing was amazing and not just above average, it was like the heavens had opened up and you could hear the angels playing. I just wish… Oh diary, I don't know what I wish! I wish he had praised me in some way but all I received was a "She could be better" I don't know if he meant me to hear but it hurt me so bad! I just wish I could be better for him. I feel this connection with him; I can't explain maybe it was that mutual loneliness I seemed to get a glimpse of. What am I saying? I don't even know him I shouldn't be feeling like this! I need to forget! _

_The other man, Raoul, he is gorgeous! He's like the most amazing person I have ever met, sweet, kind generous and even a bit shy which just makes me want to grab him up in my arms and keep him there! But even as I lay here my thoughts keep going back to the masked stranger and how much I want to please him. _

_I don't know what to do apart from try and get some sleep. Tomorrows a new day and Raoul is walking to school with me instead of us getting the bus, which should be fun._

_Christine x _

When Christine finally got to sleep that night her dreams were filled with masked figures lurking in the shadows; ready to do anything for her and exquisite music; which made her feel like she could fly and all through it a man with chiselled handsome features looked on knowing this is where she belonged and no one could look after this young woman as this mysterious shadow figure could. But does Christine _really _belong in the shadows? This thought resonated through her mind as she woke up, twisted in the bed sheets having moved a lot in her sleep. Why did she feel like she was at the crossroads of a dream where one bad decision would leave her tumbling into a nightmare? She shivered and crawled out of bed to get ready for another day at school.


	3. Everything's not as it seems

Christine didn't think about the dream she'd just had and instead concentrating on the excitement she felt at walking to school with Raoul. Skipping breakfast she met Raoul outside the home's door and they set off together in comfortable silence. After 5 minutes of this silence it was Christine who spoke first.

"How long have you been here for?" Christine asked him, even though she knew these questions would lead to some from him, she wanted to know more about him. He glanced sideways at her then away as if unwilling to tell anything to her.

"You don't have to tell me obviously, I know what it's like to not want to talk about yourself." She told him worried she'd upset him with her prying. He looked up at her alarmed that she had come to this conclusion.

"It's not that it's just, basically," He sighed. "I was born into a rich family, we had a huge estate! But my older brother Phillip died in a car crash and my parents couldn't cope anymore and so I was taken here." He gestured all around him, and Christine knew he was talking about the town not just the children's home. She nodded sympathetically. "Well, now they've got themselves back together and richer than ever, but they just don't want me anymore." He said, but instead of sounding upset Christine thought he sounded more like a spoilt child having a strop. She was shocked at this whole other side to him. He composed himself and shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm 18 in two weeks though, so it doesn't matter." And they carried on in an awkward silence. Raoul was about to ask Christine how she ended up here but he saw the expression on her face and in that moment she seemed to be thinking about something far away, her face was utterly heart broken that a lump formed in his throat.

By the time he'd swallowed past the lump they'd arrived at school and he had to say goodbye to her, she was back to herself but her gaze was still far away and as Raoul thought he'd started to know her he wondered if he knew her at all.

Christine made her way to class, bumping into Meg on the way and she was relieved when she found Meg's friendliness was genuine and not fake so she could gossip about Christine. This thought made Christine warm to her a bit more. They chatted animatedly on the way to English which they had together and Christine soon forgot thoughts about her Father as she settled into a seat next to Meg, Glad she had someone whom she could call friend. Christine applied herself as best she could through the next three lessons, trying to catch up but her efforts were useless. Eventually it was lunch and she spent it with Meg not being able to find Raoul anywhere.

She wasn't entirely upset about this fact; she didn't think she could face Raoul after this morning. She knew he must have seen her upset and she didn't feel like reliving it. Lunch was much the same as yesterday, trivial talk and a bit of gossip but Christine was feeling nervous for her music lesson even though the masked man probably wouldn't be there but she had to face Mr Daroga, even though she liked him, he would probably bring up yesterday which she had told herself to forget.

"Hey Chrissie, you live in the same home as him, have you heard about Raoul?" Meg asked her breaking Christine out of her nervous thoughts. Surprised at the turn of subject she decided to take her mind of things and get involved.

"Yeah, we walked to school this morning. What about him?" Christine asked, curious.

"Well," Meg said her eyes glinting with the chance to tell some gossip. "He's like, the most gorgeous creature to ever grace this school with their presence, but I suppose it' s hard being like that and coming from that kind of background, you know the home and everything." She said, then realising Christine was from there too instantly covered her mouth. "I didn't mean anything by it honest!" Christine laughed and waved it away and Meg continued with her gossip. "Well, since he came here he's picked up quite a reputation with the ladies if you know what I mean" she raised her eyebrow and winked. Christine was confused.

"No I don't know what you mean?" Christine frowned, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Meg sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know" she prompted and Christine still didn't understand and with Christine shaking her head Meg bent her head closer and whispered. "He sleeps around a lot, abuses his good looks. That kinda thing." She covered her mouth and giggled. Christine was shocked; this wasn't the Raoul she knew! But thinking how he sounded like a spoilt child this morning, showing no remorse for his dead brother, Christine began to doubt if she knew Raoul at all. Meg sobered up instantly and looked at Christine seriously. "Look I think you should know this, so you can look out for yourself." Christine stared at Meg knowing that something serious was about to be said, this time Meg met her gaze straight on and told her calmly. "I over heard him talking to his friend this morning, he was talking about well, you." She shifted uneasily. "And well he said his innocent little angel was going to get a surprise." She told Christine and now she looked away. Christine had no doubt Meg was telling the truth. "I wouldn't lie to you, you seem a nice person and way to innocent to be talked and used like an object, it's disgusting how he could even think that." Christine nodded mutely agreeing with everything Meg was saying whilst resisting the urge to throw up.

She stood up from the table, muttered a quiet "excuse me" to Meg and ran to the toilets. There she threw up. Once she'd finished this she felt slightly better although she didn't feel like going to class. When she came out of the cubicle Meg was standing there her face was white.

"Look Christine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just thought you should know." She seemed deeply concerned for Christine.

"Meg, it's fine, I needed to know. I think I was falling for him but not anymore, not after those things. Thank you, you're the only one who has even been nice towards me" Apart form Raoul, she thought, but he was just trying to get into her pants. Eurgh she felt disgusted she'd even fallen for it.

Christine and Meg walked out of the toilets together and Christine caught sight of someone stood in the shadows, she couldn't quite make out who it was but if it was who she thought it was…

"Meg, I'll see you later; I've got music now and thank you." Christine told Meg sincerely. Meg nodded and looked at Christine once with sympathetic eyes before walking away towards her dance class. Forgetting the shadow Christine leaned against the wall and sank to the floor; she placed her head in her hands and felt sick again.

"Are you okay, mademoiselle?" Christine jumped up as the voice spoke above her. Even though there was no mistaking that voice. That melodic, compelling voice which she would know anywhere she still wasn't sure who it was. When she saw the white mask and the dark clothes he was wearing her heart fluttered.

"Yes. No. Maybe… Not really!" She said, flustered and then sighing before breaking into tears. The mystery man was shocked at this outburst and seemed not to know what to do instead he took a step back, lifted his arm as if to pat her on the shoulder before letting it fall back to the side. This seemed so out of character for the man who was so sure of himself last night and a laugh escaped Christine lips as she thought about how a crying girl could make the strongest man unsure of himself. At this laugh the man raised an eyebrow on the side of the face you could see.

"I'm sorry" Christine managed to say in between the uncontrollable sobs that were wreaking her body. "It's just. I met someone who pretended to be my friend and he turned out to be a monster." She managed to control her sobs and only just realised she was making a fool of herself in front of someone she had wanted to get to know better since the moment they'd met. _What a way to scare him of Christine! _She thought wryly to herself.

The mans expression hadn't changed, or the half she_ could_ see hadn't changed. Instead he spoke in a flat tone devoid of emotion although, it was still melodic and she could sense some other emotion underlying this tight control. "Are you sure that's all?" He asked her. Christine wasn't expecting this and was amazed that this man whom she hardly knew seemed to know her more than anyone in the past 8 years. It scared her and so she went on the defensive. "What does it matter to you?" She said in a harsh voice. This time his expression did change, to one of amusement which made her sudden anger flare up more uncontrollably, she stared back at him. "You're right" He seemed to look past her now, " What does it matter to me? I, who doesn't care about anyone." He seemed to be speaking his thoughts out loud and they seemed too private for her to be listening so Christine glanced around her in the empty corridor. "Look, I've got music now and I'm late so I'd better go." She said suddenly nervous. He blinked and seemed to see her again.

"Ah yes, Christine Daeé, Daroga's new musical protégée, well good luck with him as your teacher mademoiselle, I'm sure you will get very far" He snorted still managing to make the action elegant. Christine was in awe of him, his movements. But then his words sunk in and her anger flared up again.

"What is your problem?" she asked walking towards him even though he towered at least a foot over her. "Why do you think you're better than everyone else, you know what! If you think you're that good and he is so bad why you don't teach me yourself! Seeing as though you seem to know everything!" She was a few inches from his face now and he took a step backward seeming unnerved by the proximity. Christine was amazed at herself for saying this stuff but she held her ground at glared at him. She wasn't expecting him to accept and so when he did she was already giving a retort.

"Okay" He whispered to her, seeming shocked at what he'd said.

"Exactly what I thought! You think you are too good for… wait… what?" She took a step backward to look at him better, a confused expression on her face and feeling like a fool. He was annoyed now. "If you had listened to me imbécile, then you wouldn't have made a fool of yourself! Your first lesson will be in the hall at 7. Do. Not. Be. Late." He pronunciated each word and Christine felt even more of a fool, she blushed and looked down. And in the moment from when she'd looked down and looked back down he'd disappeared.

"What the…" she stammered looking around.

The day went by slowly and she kept going over the encounter with this man. _Damn_ she still didn't know his name. She avoided Raoul at the school gates and braved the school bus to stay away from him. Even though she liked her room she felt like a prisoner in it now she was keeping herself in it because she was avoiding Raoul. Hours passed and when the knock came on the door for dinner she knew who it was and told him to, "Go away she had homework." Eventually 7 o clock came and she walked out of the door telling everyone she was going to Meg's house.

The school looked sinister in the moonlight but she kept going making her way to the music hall. As she stepped inside she couldn't see anyone around and so went to sit in the centre of the stage. A breeze drifter over her and she turned around to face the masked stranger.

"Let us begin"


	4. Their First Lesson

_**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated, and I know I said I would but my life just went on a fast track recently, my best friends dad died and then there was the funeral and then my dog had a stroke. A bit much, but this writing gave me a break. Enjoy! **_

"_Let us begin" _

He gestured to the piano but before Christine could get lost in the music and forget what she wanted to ask him, she said it.

"Tell me your name." She told him, determined to get it out of him. He looked a bit shocked at this but smiled wryly.

"You may call me" He shrugged lightly, "Master, Maestro, or Oh Heavenly One." He told her gazing at her serious and then he winked! Despite of herself Christine laughed, not being able to imagine calling him oh heavenly one.

"Seriously?" she asked raising one eyebrow. "Cause if you're really that full off yourself, turn around and head right back through" she looked behind him trying to find where he came from "… well wherever you came from!" she told him, trying not to show how embarrassed she was now. To her surprise, instead of any kind of remark or insult he chuckled softly and looked her in the eyes.

"Pardonnez moi mademoiselle" He was still looking in her eyes and for once it was Christine who felt uncomfortable and had to shift her eyes to look at the stage curtains to the right of him. "I did not mean to upset you…" Christine was about to say he hadn't upset her, she just wanted his name but he held up his arm. His expression shifted into a lopsided smile on the side of the face she could see.

"I wasn't … you didn't" she tried to reply, but in that moment she had realised something she was shocked not to have noticed before, even when she had been mere inches from him – he had mismatched eyes. One a blue that put the clearest of blue eyes to shame, and the other was a brown; a deep, dark brown that seemed to stretch on for ever and Christine felt herself getting lost in them as she stared. At the moment the eyes were tight and staring at her, their colours reflective as if they didn't want anybody to see into their owner's soul. As Christine's eyes tightened, looking further into the odd pairing, he shifted under her intense glare. After a few minutes like this he coughed and gestured to the piano.

"Shall we not do what we came here to do?" He asked her, sounding quite annoyed for a reason Christine couldn't think off. She shrugged and answered him, "Sure, what are we starting with?" She asked turning to watch him as he stepped off the stage to sit at the piano. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her incredulously as if that answer was clear. Christine flushed.

"Well we start with your scales obviously." He told her matter-of-factly. "You do know them don't you" Christine glared at him, how did this one man manage to make her feel more anger in these past few days than anyone she'd ever know. "I've never had singing lessons before, I purely sing for the enjoyment of it." He chuckled under his breath which only made Christine angrier. She took a breath to calm herself and instead waited patiently for him to tell her what to do next. She knew her anger was irrational but she couldn't help. The insufferable man turned on the piano stool to face her properly; he stayed staring at her before standing up, knowing he was over six foot, and this made Christine feel tiny and insignificant next to him. He took graceful steps until he was standing behind him and Christine resisted the urge to spin around and hit him, instead, she continued to glare at the piano.

She jumped when two firm yet gentle hands were placed on her waist. This time Christine didn't resist the urge to turn around but she refrained from hitting him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed at him, stepping away from his hold and putting space between them. He remained where he was looking at her with amusement.

"It helps with your breathing" he said raising an eyebrow. "I was merely showing you the place you need to breathe from." Christine felt herself blush once more and cursed herself for being so stupid once again. "Surely, you didn't think…" He let out a laugh and Christine felt her cheeks get warmer.

"Look, let's just get this over with. I want to go…" she was going to say home, but stopped herself. That place wasn't where she belonged, she sighed and carried on. "…Back." He frowned at her, noticing her sad resigned expression and wondering what caused it. _Why do you care_ he told himself sternly, pushing all thoughts out of his mind.

"Very well." He nodded slightly and beckoned for her to come back to him. Rather reluctantly she did. Christine felt awkward with his hands around her, it felt too personal.

"Wait. I'm not letting you touch me like this unless I know your name." she said stepping away from him once more. "Because I am not calling you 'Oh Heavenly One'" she quoted.

"It's Erik." He replied quietly. "Now Miss Daeé, are you satisfied?" he sighed. Annoyed at himself for giving in to her. She sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not comfortable with this." Erik could sense this as he placed his hand on her waist, he bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Relax" Christine was shocked at the effect his voice had on her but she felt a shiver go through her body and relaxed considerably. He then took her through some basic scales, careful not to over use her voice as she was so new to it. At the end of it Christine was gasping amazed at having reached notes she didn't think she could. All the way through Erik's hands had been placed on her waist coaxing the sounds out of her. Right now they just stood with Christine gasping for breath and Erik took her hands of her and went to sit at the piano once again.

"Bien, but you still need to work on your breathing. You're voice is new to this but soon you'll have a wider, purer range." He told her dismissively. Christine gaped at him, how was he so composed and she wasn't?

"You can go now" He told her, looking up at her and seeming surprised she was still there. Quickly, she composed herself and walked out. Erik noted the look of misery on her face as she turned away from him to walk back to the home.

Back in her room, Christine struggled to get to sleep. Trying to pent out her frustrated feelings she reached for the diary trying to make sense of the mess that was her head,; soon realising she couldn't

_Dear Diary,_

_ I just got back from my first lesson with Erik! Yes, Erik is his name. the conceited annoying man argh, he makes me so angry. But there's other stuff he makes me feel too and I can't explain it. I don't want to talk about it. I also found out about Raoul today, it wasn't good stuff. I'm sorry this isn't longer but there's too much going on in my head to write down and even if it did it would be confused because it doesn't even make sense in my own head! I wish I understood._

Night,

Christine x

She snapped the book closed angrily annoyed at herself.


End file.
